


Werewolf Courting for Dummies

by Casey_Wolfe



Series: The Werewolf of Battle Creek [2]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Courtship, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Bond, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Romance, Scent Marking, Shapeshifting, Werewolf!Milt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russ may have made a mistake agreeing to date Milt.  Now he has to deal with all of his wolfie courting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally the sequel to Claimed. Hopefully it was worth the wait! Usually I wait until a more decent hour to post but I couldn't help myself.

No one knew they were dating, not at first.  Oh sure, they had figured out right away that Russ had clearly been with  _ someone _ .  The hickeys had been a dead giveaway.  “So who is she?” Jacocks inquired, raising a brow when she caught sight of the marks.

“Not a she,” Russ answered without thought, flopping into his desk chair.  He scowled when he realized someone had adjusted it and set about fixing the problem.

Naturally Font had to chime in.  “Really?  Been a long time since you dated a dude.”  He only smirked at Russ’ withering glare.

Funkhauser spun his chair around, deciding the conversation had become interesting.  “It’s been awhile since Russ dated  _ anyone _ ,” he corrected.

“Fuck off,” Russ muttered. Satisfied that his chair was fixed he started up the computer.

At least they weren’t implying that it had been some weekend fuck.  Russ didn’t do flings.  Call him old fashioned- or a romantic as Holly liked to claim- but it was a relationship or nothing.  Which of course made the way he and Milt had gotten together all the more interesting.

“Anyone we know?” Jacocks asked, sitting on the corner of Font’s desk.  Russ gave her the same glare with the same result- damn if they weren’t all immune to his glowering.  Well, everyone save Niblet which was presumably why he was keeping his mouth firmly shut.  “You don’t exactly have a life outside the station, so…”

Russ pointed his finger at her threateningly.  “Enough.  Don’t you all have work to do?”  The twinkle in Jacock’s eyes told him that it wasn’t over, Font’s smirk saying the same.

It wasn’t like he was trying to hide their relationship.  He knew they would all find out eventually.  He would just rather avoid the fallout as long as possible.

When Milt walked in behind Guz a few minutes later, the wolf’s eyes going straight to the love-bites around his neck still visible by the loose collar, Russ knew that their little secret would be short-lived indeed.

* * *

Somehow they managed to keep things under wraps enough that everyone was outright shocked when Milt wandered in a few days later with lunch for Russ.  “I’ll eat in a bit,” he said, continuing to chicken-peck at the keyboard as he wrote up a report.

“ No, now,” Milt insisted, pulling the chair over so that it was in front of the food sitting on his desk.  The wolf pulled up a spare chair, taking a seat at the end of the desk with a meal of his own, smiling softly at Russ.  “You need a break.”  The  _ and I brought you food  _ going unsaid.

Russ only smiled, shaking his head as he bit back a chuckle.  Apparently Milt had taken him seriously after the previous night.

_ There was a knock in the evening and Russ pattered his way barefoot to the door.  He wasn’t expecting anyone and thus was only in his boxers and a plain tee.  He checked the peephole and found it was Milt. _

_ The welcoming smile as he opened the door quickly faded when he spotted what was in Milt’s hands- a dead rabbit.  “Uh, no.”  He shut the door right in Milt’s face. _

_ The werewolf frowned, refusing to admit to pouting.  He knocked again, calling out, “Russell.  Open up.” _

“ _ Not until you get rid of the  _ _** roadkill ** _ _ ,” was the firm response. _

_ That time Milt really did pout, hiding the rabbit behind his back so his mate would open the door.  “It’s not roadkill,” he insisted as soon as Russ did.  “I caught the rabbit myself.” _

“ _Seriously?”  Russ seemed surprised._

“ _Of course!  I thought you would like it.”  Russ deflated at that, questions in his eyes.  “It’s courting tradition to provide for one’s intended.”_

_ Russ’ lips turned up at that and he shook his head.  He realized that Milt meant well, attempting to show off.  He honestly had no clue what he was getting into when Milt said he would be courting him, but this had certainly been unexpected.  “How did you even catch it?” _

“ _As a wolf,” he explained, pitching his voice low.  At Russ’ puzzled look he added, “I’m a pureblood.  We can shift outside of a full moon.”_

“ _ Oh.”  Russ wasn’t sure what to make of that.  He was admittedly flattered that Milt had gone to all the trouble to impress him, but that didn’t change the fact he’d just shown up with some dead critter at his door.  He cleared his throat, leveling him with an even look.  “Next time you feel like hunting dinner, you should bring it in  _ _** cooked  ** _ _ form.” _

_ Milt smiled brightly at that, agreeing readily.  “So can I use your kitchen?” he asked hopefully. _

“ _Don’t push your luck Wolfboy,” he replied, shutting the door once more._

Now Russ could only smile when his boyfriend informed him that lunch was rabbit, roasted with red-skinned potatoes and carrots.  Apparently Milt had gotten the message loud and clear.

“This is good,” Russ announced in surprise after taking a few bites.  “Never had rabbit before.”

“Bit more wild flavor than your typical domesticated animal.”

“Wait a minute…” Font commented as he walked by.  “Milt brought you lunch.”

“Yup,” Russ replied, popping a potato in his mouth.

“ And it’s  _ homemade _ ?”

“Mmhmm.”

“ And you’re  _ happy  _ about it.”

Jacocks, who had caught onto the line of questioning, gasped.  “Oh my God!  It’s Milt!  You’re dating Milt!”

Holly squeaked in surprise, jumping up to come over to the central grouping of desks.  “Really?  That’s so sweet!  You two are so cute together!”

Russ rolled his eyes dramatically, not saying a word as he continued to eat.  Milt chuckled, a shy smile on his face as he looked between Holly and Jacocks.  “Yes, we’re dating,” he conceded.

As the girls squealed in delight, Russ tried to hide his amusement by shoving more food in his mouth.  However there was laughter in his eyes as he looked up to meet Milt’s.  His boyfriend smiled warmly at him in turn, reaching out and threading their fingers together.

* * *

Bringing Russ lunch and making sure he was fed became the usual routine.  As did Milt forcing him to take breaks and relax, even if that meant in the middle of a case.  Holly found their short little tiffs completely adorable, hiding her snickers when Russ inevitably lost.  He forgot all about glaring at her the day Milt started rubbing at his shoulders, commenting on how tight they were.  Instead he let out a groan and leaned back into the touch.

That was one thing Milt was  _ not  _ afraid of- touch.  Whenever Milt felt he could get away with it he would put a hand on his back, his arm, anything to have some kind of contact.  At first it was a little weird- Russ wasn’t used to anyone being in his space- but pretty soon he came to crave the small gestures of affection.  It made him feel loved, something fairly foreign to him.

When they were alone however, that simple touching became scenting.  It was an obsession.  The werewolf would constantly mark Russ, pressing his scent into every inch of his skin he could get at.  It took even more getting used to, having someone take their time and show just how much they cared for him.  Milt’s attention borderlined worship some nights.

There was of course other things Milt scented.  Russ would catch him marking around the apartment- as well as the car- rubbing against couch cushion, the bed, basically whatever would hold his scent.  Hell, he was half expecting Milt to piss on the doorway next.

The werewolf’s response to that comment was candid.  “I thought about it but I figured you wouldn’t appreciate it.”

Russ’ head found the table and he muttered into the surface, “Why me?”

* * *

The morning after Funkhauser’s bachelor party, Russ was sitting on the couch in Milt’s office, the file in front of him blurring as his head ached.  He held his forehead, rubbing at it, while trying to ignore the looks from Milt.  The werewolf was  _ pouting  _ for crying out loud, although he tried to hide it the moment he saw Russ looking.

“You had quite the night last night, huh?”

“It’s called a bachelor party… that’s what you do.”

“Uh huh.”

Russ narrowed his gaze from over-top the glass of water he’d just grabbed.  “What the hell was that?” he demanded.

Milt raised his brows as he looked over at him innocently.  “Nothing.”

Huffing, Russ retorted, “You’re so full of shit,” before looking back down at the case file.

It was a minute or so before Milt finally sighed.  “You smell like at least ten different people Russ.”

“So?”

Milt pursed his lips, spinning his desk chair to face him.  “We’ve been over this before.”

“ And?  We’re  _ dating  _ Wolfboy.  Nowhere in the ‘Dating Werewolves for Dummies’ manual did it say that bans me from going to a bachelor party.”

Milt shook his head, turning back to his desk in an attempt to get back to work.  “I care about your safety Russ.  I’m just concerned.”

“ Be concerned with my splitting headache,” Russ groaned in return.   _ Damn hangovers. _

He understood what Milt had said of course.  It wasn’t the first time the wolf had shown how possessive he could be.  Milt always apologized about it afterward but Russ had quickly come to understand that it was the wolf inside, the instincts that rivaled the human part of him.  It was a big reason for Milt’s scenting, his want to show the world that Russ belonged to  _ him _ and no one else, that everyone else had better keep their distance.

Of course Russ also understood the unspoken part to that.  Milt was as much  _ his  _ as he was Milt’s.  The scenting went both ways.  His wolf wanted everyone to know that he had a partner, a mate.  It was times like these Russ felt bad that he couldn’t simply just agree to mate with Milt but the man was understanding, even if the wolf was pushy at times.

Sighing, Russ stood, going behind Milt’s chair and draping himself over the Agent in an awkward hug.  “I’m sorry,” he murmured.  “I didn’t mean anything by that.”  He nuzzled his nose into Milt’s neck as he did to Russ all the time.  The gesture made Milt melt against him, sighing in contentment.  “I’m all yours.  You don’t have to worry about that.”  He gave a little squeeze as he added, “I love you.”

“I know.”  Milt grabbed hold of Russ’ arm.  “I love you too.”  It was the first time they had said those words to each other and neither of them could stop the warm smiles from showing.

Russ groaned as another twinge of pain hit him, his head resting on Milt’s shoulder.  “For the love of  _ God  _ could you please fix my fucking head?”

A fond smile crossed Milt’s lips as he patted Russ’ arm in sympathy.  “I’ll take care of ya Russ.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Milt brought in breakfast for everyone- two big boxes of donuts and actual _good_ coffee.  Russ was taking a big bite out of his third donut after the morning briefing when he noticed Milt smiling at him gently.  The Detective narrowed his eyes.  “Are you trying to make me fat?”

Milt hid his smile behind his coffee cup.  “You’re not fat,” he insisted.  Russ watched him for a long moment to be sure he was serious before grunting.  He looked away, the werewolf stepping up to him and bending to speak low in his ear, “Though I do love spoiling you.”

Russ batted him away with his free hand but there was no hiding his smile.

It became a habit for Milt to bring them something for breakfast after that and then after dealing with an aggravating case involving the Mayor, he offered to take them all out to dinner.

When they arrived at the designated restaurant together, Russ looked over to his boyfriend with a raised brow.  The place was pretty classy, far out of the price range of any of them.  Even though Milt had insisted on treating them, Russ saw through it.  “Ya know a casual joint would have been more than enough.  You don’t have to impress anyone.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Milt answered, pulling out a chair for Russ.  He rolled his eyes but sat anyway, not helping the slight smile as Milt kissed his temple.  As he took a seat next to Russ he explained, “It’s not just you I have to court.  I need- and want- your pack’s approval too.”

“They already like you Milt,” he pointed out, “That hasn’t changed.”

“Yes, but the context has.”

There was no room to debate it as Font arrived, the others slowly trickling in behind.  If the success of dinner was anything to go by however, Russ was fairly certainly that Milt had nothing to worry about.

* * *

As the full moon drew closer Russ noticed Milt becoming even _more_ touchy and possessive than he already was.  It took a lot of patience on Russ’ part not to grab the nearest newspaper and whap Milt in the nose with it.  Instead Russ rolled his eyes, sighed, and just accepted the extra scenting.  And the sex.

Well, the sex wasn’t such a problem.  Although the frequency was a minor issue to Russ’ human stamina.  Eventually he had to just flat out tell Milt no, which resulted in honest to goodness _puppy eyes_.  At least he ended up seeing reason.  Russ’ back was grateful.

That also meant that Milt spent more time in wolf form.  Russ was still getting used to the fact that his boyfriend could turn all furry at will just because he was a pureblood.

“It’s believed to be because we spend our whole lives with the wolf that we are better able to control it.  That’s also why we have an easier time with full moons, although this one should be even better than the last one.”

“Why’s that?” Russ asked, head laid in Milt’s lap as he sprawled on the couch.

Milt smiled, fingers going through Russ’ hair which had been growing out a bit.  “Because I’ll have my mate there.”  Russ looked up to meet Milt’s gaze.  “The more time we spend with our mate, the easier things are during a full moon because they’re there to soothe the wolf.”

“Hmm, that actually makes sense.”  Russ thought about it a moment before inquiring, “So is that how come it’s so easy for you to transform now too?”  He had watched Milt shift seamlessly not half an hour before.

“In part.  But also it’s fairly easy outside the full moon.  When we aren’t _forced_ into the change then things go a lot smoother.”  He smirked as he added, “But you help too.”

Russ didn’t even bother holding back the eye roll.  “So care to explain the whole clothes thing?”  He had to admit it was pretty slick watching the way Milt shifted and managed to wiggle out of his clothes at the same time so they didn’t rip.

“Practice.”  Milt raised a shoulder.  “It would be quite inconvenient to destroy clothes every time you wanted or needed to shift.  More difficult to do during a full moon,” which explained Milt wearing an old tank-top and board shorts that first time, “but otherwise it just takes knowing the way to move and when.”

Milt chuckled as he recalled something.  “Should have seen my brother as a pup.  He ended up making the shift with his underwear still on.  This scrawny little wolf in a pair of briefs!”  Milt laughed openly, the line of his neck exposed, Russ laughing right along with him.

He didn’t ask Milt any more about the brother he mentioned- hadn’t even been aware of a brother until then.  But if it was one thing Russ had picked up on quickly was that Milt was as disinclined to talk about his family as Russ was.  They simply seemed to know that they were sore subjects for each other, avoiding asking anything outright and instead allowing the other to tell what bits and pieces they were comfortable with, when they were comfortable with it.

That may have come back to bite Russ in the ass though.

* * *

“He seems really sweet,” Constance mentioned.

“Don’t start Mom,” Russ sighed.  He wasn’t about to fall for her tricks.

Though apparently Milt was fooled by her phony charm as Russ walked out of Guz’s office after updating her to find the pair conversing.  “Oh no,” Russ said, making a beeline for them.  “No, no, no… There will be zero talking you two.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Constance retorted.  “I was just getting to know your partner better.  Did you know he cooks?”

“Yes Mom,” was the petulant reply.  “Can we go now?”  He wanted her back in jail as quickly as possible.

Of course that put Russ into a whole new level of hell, dealing with all the women that came up to blatant flirt with Milt while his mother shopped for new clothes.  “Well, that was odd,” Milt mentioned after the fourth woman approached him.

“ _Bizarre_ ,” Russ replied sarcastically.  He stepped towards Milt, gesturing around them.  “They’ve been ogling you since we walked through the door.  Seriously?  You didn’t notice that?”

Milt glanced around then, noting the women watching them.  “Oh…”

“Oh?”  Russ threw his hands in the air, starting to walk away.  “Unbelievable.”  He turned on his heels, stalking up to Milt and getting in his face.  “Y’know I think I finally get the jealousy thing.  Cause this?  This is a bunch of bullshit.”

“You’re jealous?”  Milt smiled gently.  “Russ, you know I don’t care about anyone else.  I care about _you_.”

“Yeah, well you’re _my_ boyfriend dammit,” he hissed under his breath.  Without thought, Russ grabbed the front of Milt’s jacket, yanking him into a rough, claiming kiss.  It was possessive and feral and so very right.

“I knew it!”  His mom’s chirpy voice broke them apart and Russ jumped away.

“What the hell?” Russ demanded.

“My boy is _finally_ dating again.  It’s about damn time Russ.  I mean, really?”

Milt furrowed his brows, pointing towards the changing room she was supposed to be in.  “How did you-?”

“Oh it was easy to slip away while you two were distracted.”

Russ demanded to know how she had afforded the expensive clothes she was wearing, grabbing the receipt out of her hand.  “ _My credit card_?!” Naturally.

* * *

When it was all over, Milt was sitting in his office.  He had been debating with himself and finally just dialed the phone.  “Hey Margie,” he greeted, “it’s me.  She around?”

“Milt.”  The pack Beta sighed.  The woman had been like an aunt to him, forced to take sides just as everyone else had.  Unsurprising they all chose the pack.  Margie’s voice lowered as she said, “She’s busy right now.”

He gave a little humorless laugh, shaking his head.  “At some point she’s going to have to talk to me.”

“This is a complicated position you’ve put the pack into,” she reminded.  “Selena can’t afford to look weak right now.  She certainly can’t be shown to play favorites.”  There was a pause before she added a bit more sadly, “Not even for you.”

Milt frowned.  “Yeah,” he breathed.  He cleared his throat before continuing, “Just tell Mom I called.”

There was a pause before Margie said sincerely, “Take care of yourself,” and then hung up.  Milt took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh of frustration, dropping the phone into the cradle.

Of course that was when Russ walked in and offered, “Well, she’s back off to jail.  Seriously, no more letting my mother out to play.  That was just…”  He groaned, shaking his head.  It was then he must have picked up Milt’s mood, frowning.  “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he tried to lie but Russ came around the desk and sat on top of it, gazing down at him with a cocked brow.  “I was…”  Milt’s shoulders slumped, allowing himself the moment of weakness.  “I called my mom but…  She’s still refusing to speak to me.”

“What?  Why the hell wouldn’t she-?”

“Because I’ve been banned from the pack.”  He worked his jaw in frustration, looking up at his mate.

“How?” Russ asked in obvious disbelief.

“We were having a territory dispute over hunting grounds,” Milt explained.  “Most hunting grounds anymore are public lands, so that means no deeds, no simply going into the land office.  It’s something that has been hashed out between packs for generations now.

“In this case, there was apparently an old treaty my grandfather had made with the other pack.  All verbal mind you.  But apparently he had the foresight to write it down anyway.”  Milt flopped back into his chair, sprawled most ungracefully and nothing of his normal polished self.  “We were the ones poaching land, cheating the other pack out of some prime hunting ground.  Somehow they got their hands on my grandfather’s document and used that against us at the bargaining table.”

“What does that-?”

“Because I was framed for it.”  Russ’ teeth clinked as he snapped his mouth closed.  “I’ve no idea why.  Not that it mattered.  My mother kicked me from the pack not two days later.  I didn’t even have a chance to defend myself.”  He growled a little as he bit out, “Couldn’t appear to be playing favorites.  So instead I was labeled a traitor and cast out from the only family I ever knew.”

“Milt…”  Russ let out a little huff of air, shaking his head.  He had no idea what to say, instead simply reaching a hand out and taking hold of his.

“I think whoever set me up is also responsible for my transfer.  It’s no coincidence it happened not long after.  Not that I can see a purpose behind it.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Russ assured, offering a momentary smile when Milt looked at him.

“Yeah.”  Milt forced a slight smile of his own.  “Yeah, I know.”  It didn’t make it go away, but he did feel a little better now that Russ knew.  He figured it was only fair since he had just met Russ’ mother, airing out some of _those_ issues in the process.  “Guess neither of us come from the best of homes, huh?”

“You can say that again.”  Russ gave a little laugh, Milt following suit.  “Though, yours sounds like more a recent development.”

Milt swayed his head side to side.  “Well, yes and no.  There was a rough patch when I was a teen, when my mom took on the position of Alpha.  It’s when our pack transitioned into pureblood only and…”  He sighed.  “Suffice it to say it wasn’t the best of times.”

Russ nodded, willing to let it go.  He saw how much it hurt to talk about- understood that completely from first hand experience.  Once again it was just better to let things come about in their own time, Russ not willing to prod at the open- and obviously still fresh- wounds.

“Well, I’m here if ya need me Wolfboy,” he offered instead, lightening the mood while still letting his boyfriend know it was alright to vent when he needed it.

“Thanks Russ.”  His smile was a bit lighter then, actually reaching his eyes.  He rolled his chair forward, putting himself between Russ’ legs and leaning to wrap his arms around his waist, head on his chest.  Russ only smiled in turn, resting his chin on top of Milt’s head as he held him back.

The thought occurred to him then- no wonder Milt had tried so hard to impress Russ’ “pack.”  Milt couldn’t stand the idea of being rejected for a second time.


	3. Chapter 3

Milt’s fingers were twinned with Russ, smiling at the fact he was able to do these things without any fuss from the older man.  It had taken a bit for him to get used to intimate touch, but when he did Russ came into his own, whether he admitted it or not.  Nor did the man care about such displays in public, which Milt had a weakness for- he would blame the wolf, but he was fairly certain that was just him.

They were walking around downtown Battle Creek, simply enjoying the nice day.  They were blissfully off duty and were taking advantage by spending time together.  Milt had wanted to see more of the town he now resided in and somehow managed to talk Russ into showing him around his old haunts.

He was laughing at Russ’ story regarding a high school dare and rival mascots when he caught a scent on the wind.  A growl passed his lips immediately as he looked around for the source.  When he spotted the younger man further down the street, his eyes narrowed.  The man only smirked, tilting his head in invitation before ducking down an alleyway.

“Stay put,” he ordered Russ, stalking after the intruder.

Naturally Russ didn’t listen.  “Like hell.  What’s going on?”

Milt didn’t answer- didn’t really know how.  It was a loaded question, one that had a long story attached.  He knew he’d end up telling it anyway but that didn’t mean he was dreading it any less.

When they turned down the alley, two men stood at the end.  The younger of the pair shifted nervously, scuffing at the ground and looking at his feet.  The one that had been spotted still had that same smirk on his face.

Cutting straight to the chase, Milt growled, “What are you doing here?  I told you if you ever showed your faces in Battle Creek again-”

“Dramatic much?” the instigator inquired.

Milt snorted, having stopped a good ten yards away.  Russ was at his side, looking between them all.  It was a credit to his perceptiveness the way he picked up all the little details of a situation.  “Who are they?” was all the Detective ended up asking, clearly sensing a threat and wanting to head it off as best he could.

“Meet my half-brothers.”  Russ didn’t bother hiding his surprise.  With what little they had talked about his former pack there had been only a brief mention of them, and for good reason.  “Nathaniel,” he introduced the elder, receiving a cocky two fingered salute, “and Caleb.”

At the mention of his name, Caleb’s head popped up, first looking at Milt and then eyes sliding over to Russ.  The Detective was surprised by the pair of icy blue orbs gazing at him.  There was no doubt the kid was a relation of Milt, looking surprisingly like a younger version save the eyes.  Nathaniel too had clear familial ties but his hair was sandy and his eyes were a mossy green.

“Half?”  Russ flinched as Milt's hard gaze turned on him. Noting his reaction, Milt’s expression immediately softened, murmuring an apology.  Russ understood he hadn’t meant anything by it, Milt had simply been so focused on the men in front of them.

“I told you the pack was only purebloods?” Milt began, gaze returning to his brothers- specifically Nathaniel.  “Well it wasn’t always.  Before my grandfather died, my mother was married to a turnblood Alpha of another pack.”

“And when Pops died,” Russ inferred, “they had a falling out.”

“That’s one way to put it.”  It had been a bit more bloody than that.  “All the turnbloods left with my father, and some of the others as well.  After my mother became Alpha, she remarried.  Hence, half.”

“Remarried?  Not mated?” Russ observed.  From the hard line of Milt’s jaw however, the werewolf clearly didn’t want to talk about it and Russ allowed it to drop.  He understood not wanting to dredge up old wounds and knew Milt would tell him when he was ready.  Besides, they had other things to worry about at the moment.

“In any case,” Milt proceeded, “that’s why it’s only purebloods now.”  Russ could tell there was more to it but once again didn’t push.  “And… it’s why you were kidnapped,” Milt admitted with a sigh.

“What are you-?”

Milt looked at him again, a frown marring his features.  “I didn’t tell you after I found out because they’re still my brothers.”  He looked away stubbornly as he added, “And I’d taken care of the situation.”  His eyes narrowed on Nathaniel as he growled out, “And they weren’t supposed to come back.”

“I don’t…  I don’t understand.  Why would your brothers kidnap me and dump me with the ferals?”

Milt took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he remembered when they had shown up the first time in Battle Creek.

_ They had come to see him, Caleb like an excitable pup and Nathaniel making cracks about how he looked older.  Truth be told, he sure felt that way. _

“ _We know you didn’t do what Mom says you did,” Caleb said plainly, revealing why they had chanced her wrath to track him down._

“ _We wanna help clear your name,” Nathaniel added, all of them gathered around the island in the kitchen, “Bring you home.”_

_ Milt couldn’t help but smile a little, shaking his head.  “You two don’t need to be mixed up in this.  It’s too big of a risk.” _

“ _You’re our brother!” Caleb insisted, reaching out and grabbing hold of Milt’s forearm.  “We want you home!”_

“ _I know.”  Milt’s forced smile was sad as he patted Caleb’s shoulder.  “Believe me, I miss it but...”  He shook his head again.  “Thank you both for believing me, and for the offer, but I won’t be going back to Detroit.”_

“ _Why not?” Nathaniel demanded, brows lowered, while Caleb whined in protest as well._

_ That time Milt’s smile was sincere.  “I met my mate.  Here in Battle Creek.” _

“ _Really?”  Caleb jumped up, coming around the island to hug him around the middle.  “That’s awesome!”_

“ _So what’s that got to do with not coming home?” Nathaniel asked a bit sourly, Caleb hissing at him to be nice._

“ _Because there’s no way Russ would leave here.  This is his home.  Always has been.  And I can’t take him away from that.”_

_ Caleb was murmuring about how sweet that was, rubbing his head up against Milt’s shoulder, while Nathaniel commented, “I wasn’t aware there was even a pack in this backwater town.” _

“ _There isn’t,” Milt admitted, which brought him to the next issue, “And he’s human.”_

_ Caleb released him, taking a surprised step back.  “But…  But there’s no humans in the pack.” _

_ Milt nodded.  “Which is another reason I can’t come back.  Even if I could prove I had nothing to do with-” _

“ _ Mom would never allow something so vile,” Nathaniel snapped.  “ _ _** Mating  ** _ _ with a  _ _** human ** _ _ ?  What is wrong with you?” _

“ _Nate-”_

“ _No.”  The blonde’s eyes were hard, twin laser-beams of green that pierced into Milt.  “Come on Caleb.  Lets get out of here.”_

“ _But…”  The youngest wolf looked between both his brothers, unsure of what to do._

_ Milt sighed, knowing there wasn’t much choice.  “Go with him Caleb.”  Caleb looked at him with sad blue eyes but managed not to argue. _

_ Without another word his half-brothers left, for what Milt thought was to be the last time. _

He had scented them at Russ’ door when he found the man missing, had an idea of where they would take him.  It was  _ their  _ scent he followed through the woods to where Russ had been left tied up, what was meant to be a lesson.  When he tracked them down later, Milt had made it very clear that bloodshed would follow if he saw them again, ignoring Caleb’s pleas in the process and turning them away once more.

“Humans have no place in the pack,” Milt answered Russ’ question.  “You were meant to die out there.”

“Wouldda worked too,” Nathaniel answered smugly, not the least bit concerned.  Caleb kept his mouth shut, not able to meet anyone’s gaze.

“What are you doing here?” Milt demanded, not in the mood for his brother’s mind games.

“Just passing along a message…  Mom says if you come back to Detroit, you’re dead.”

“ A Blood Hunt,” Milt scoffed.  “Really?  I suppose that’s because you told her who my mate was.”  Nathaniel’s cocky smirk was answer enough.  “Well I have a message for you,” Milt growled, stepping forward, “ _ Leave _ and never come back.  Battle Creek is  _ my territory _ .”  His eyes flashed the wolf inside of him, canines descending in warning.

Nathaniel flashed a fang of his own as he replied, “No problem.”  He smacked his littler brother in the shoulder with the back of his hand.  “Come on.”

“No.”  Caleb glowered at his brother then.

“ I said  _ come on _ .”

“No!  I’m staying here.”

Nathaniel snorted, muttering a string of insults as he walked away, back behind the building into the adjoining alleyway to high tail it out of the city.

“Caleb,” Milt started, but his little brother pinned him with his piercing blue eyes.

“No.”  He stepped forward, unafraid.  “Please don’t make me go back there.  Don’t send me away.”

That time when Milt said his name, it was placating.  “Caleb, it’s too dangerous.”

“ But it’s not home without you!” Caleb argued, moving towards him.  Milt heaved a sigh, frowning at his brother as he knew he spoke the truth.  Caleb had always felt outcasted from the others, that only Milt truly understood him.  “Without you I’m all alone.”  Looking up at him with moist eyes, he pleaded, “Please let me stay.”

Milt sighed again, shaking his head.  “It’s not that I don’t want you here,” he assured, “but it’s too dangerous.  Whoever got me transferred to Battle Creek is still out there and I have no idea what they could be planning.  Not only that but when Mom finds out-”

“ She won’t come after me.  She has Nate.”  He stepped into Milt’s space.  “Besides, I’ll be off at school soon anyway.  I won’t be a burden.”  Caleb gave a hopeful smile.  “I’d be able to go to the school  _ I  _ want to.”  Milt felt an imaginary kick in the gut at that, knowing full well his talented little brother wanted to go to art school, not the Ivy League education their mother had picked out for him, just as she’d done for Milt and Nathaniel.

“I had nothing to do with what happened to your mate,” Caleb continued to plead.  “You know that.  I tried to stop him, I did!”

Russ stepped into Milt's peripheral, drawing his attention.  He may have been bit out of place being a human in this conversation but he felt the need to speak up anyway.  “He’s your brother,” he reasoned.  “You can’t just turn him away.”

“Russ…”  It wasn’t often his mate dropped the gruff exterior he tended to show the world, so it was enough to make him carefully consider Russ’ words.

“I can’t send him back knowing all that.”

Milt had no chance to argue, or even respond, as Caleb got down to his knees and bared his throat.  “You’re my Alpha now Milt.  I swear it.”

Cursing under his breath, Milt couldn’t reject his brother after a declaration like that- and Caleb no doubt knew that as well.  Bending at the waist Milt tilted his head and grabbed Caleb’s throat in his teeth.  He squeezed only slightly, nothing that would cause pain, and Caleb only tilted his head more at the challenge.  With the simple gesture, Caleb was accepted into the pack.

When he stepped back, Caleb smiled softly, though it faltered as he looked over at Russ.  He seemed unsure.  After a moment though he offered his throat again, this time to Russ.  The human blinked at the display, looking to Milt for answer.

“As Alpha Mate,” Milt explained, “the pack observes the same loyalty and respect towards you as they do the Alpha.  You have the power to either welcome him to our pack or cast him back.”

Russ only took a moment to process his words, scoffing, “Damn furballs and your weird ass traditions.”  Even so, he stepped forward and repeated the gesture, taking Caleb’s throat in his mouth, though his teeth were kept away from delicate skin.

Caleb let out a happy yip when he was released, surging forward to hug Milt.  Not helping himself, Milt wrapped his little brother into a tight embrace, kissing the top of his head.  “Lets go home.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Milt hadn’t really said much in regards to house hunting.  However he renewed his efforts after he’d gone and claimed a territory as he had.  With a mate and fragile pack to care for, having a place to call home in his new territory was essential.  Not that shopping around for a house with Russ was easy.

Caleb had only been with them for a few weeks before shipping off to the Frostic School of Art in nearby Kalamazoo.  There was no denying his little brother was talented, getting a last minute admission into the school and with an impressive scholarship at that.  Even with the short stay though, it had been made clear after the full moon that a bigger, _permanent_ place was in order.

“ _He’s a fluffball,” Russ deadpanned, looking at the pair of werewolves in front of him.  Whereas Milt was all muscle, the shorter wolf next to him was lean, his light brown fur more fluffy in nature.  Russ was met with bright blue puppy eyes and shook his head.  “Oh don’t give me that.”_

_Caleb put his muzzle under Russ’ hand and whined.  Sighing, Russ gave in with a muttered, “God, it runs in the family.”  Milt nuzzled his hip in answer._

Russ’ voice pulled him from his thoughts and he found they were parking on the side of the road in front of the first house.  “I dunno why you wanted me to come on this goose chase.”

“Well, if this was a goose hunt, I’d be shifted and you’d be learning flanking techniques.”

Russ looked over at him, dead in the eye, silent for a moment before asking, “Are you sassing me?”  Milt gave him a wolfish grin, causing his mate to laugh.  “I’ve been a good influence apparently.”  Milt just shoved him playfully before getting out of the car.

As Russ joined him on the sidewalk, Milt answered his original question, “You’re here because I want your opinion on the house I get.”  What he _didn’t_ say was that it was going to be Russ’ house too.  He wasn’t about to push though and instead kept his mouth shut.

The realtor met them at the door with a grin.  A petite blonde, she also happened to be a werewolf which was why Milt had called her.  While there weren’t any packs in Battle Creek, there were some lone wolves and a couple families.  Ally happened to be one such wolf.

“Good to see you again,” she greeted Milt, complete with a slight tilt of her head, recognizing him as the dominant wolf.

“Same,” Milt answered with only a nod to acknowledge the recognition, shaking her hand.  “This is my mate, Russ.”

“Boyfriend,” he corrected, ignoring her offered hand.  Milt had told him she was a wolf too, the reasoning being that she was better suited to find a home another of her kind would want- which was true- but apparently Russ didn’t appreciate it if the way he blew her off while also kicking Milt’s ego was anything to go by.

Russ slipped by them and into the house, a simple cape cod in a suburban area of the city.  Milt only sighed- this was going to be a long process.

* * *

When they had found the one, Milt knew.  Just as he had known Russ.

The house was a small Tudor style which appealed to Milt’s love of old architecture.  While the bones of the home were still period in style, everything else had been updated.  Modern black appliances offset mahogany woods and granite countertops.  A large fireplace adorned the living room, all the space having been opened up to make it feel bigger and more connected.

Off the living space was the back door that went out onto a screened porch which looked into the large backyard that butted up against the woods.  Milt admired Russ’ silhouette against the door as Russ gazed out of it. He turned slowly around after a couple minutes and without having seen the rest of the house or the upstairs said, “This is it.”

Milt grinned right back.  “I agree.”

The rest of the process seemed to fly by and before long Milt was a first-time home owner.  It was outside Battle Creek proper, further into the quiet stretch of roads.  There had been little packing Milt had needed to do as he had been living out of boxes for the most part anyway.  Therefore moving it all in was rather easy, his new furniture being delivered a couple days before.

“It looks great,” Russ said, unpacking a box for the living room as Milt walked in with the last one.

“We’ve got good taste,” Milt offered in return, grinning.

As they continued to unpack, Russ looked over at his boyfriend, not helping but to smile softly.  This place, it already felt like home.  Although it was mostly _Milt_ that felt like home.  In that moment Russ knew.  He wanted to be Milt’s mate.

“Hey,” he ventured, moving into Milt’s space.  It was a crazy revelation, one he probably should have put a little more thought into before opening his mouth, however he just felt the need to _say it_.  He wrapped his arms around Milt to pull him in, delighting in the warm smile he received.  “Got something I want to tell you.”

“Hmm?  What’s that?”  Milt ducked his head to nuzzle into Russ’ neck.

“I, uh-”

Russ’ phone went off and he would have simply ignored it- maybe tossed it across the room- had Milt’s phone not started to ring not seconds after.  It was Font and Guz respectively, and they had an urgent case.

The bastard had just robbed a convenience store but apparently money wasn’t enough for him.  In his wake he left two dead bodies and a woman who was in critical condition.  The getaway car had been spotted in a large apartment complex but the man himself lived at a farm outside the city.  As such, Guz had sent them to meet Font at the address while she took Funkhauser and Jacocks with her to the complex to back up their officers as they worked to hopefully locate the man- or most likely, his accomplice.

“What a time for Niblet to be on vacation,” Russ griped as Milt sped them towards the farm in the SUV.

“They’ve got a perimeter in place,” Milt assured, “and they have the manpower.  They’ll be fine.”

“Not them I’m worried about,” Russ admitted.  “We’re out here in the boonies with no backup.”  Granted it was most likely the man was with the getaway vehicle, but if there was a chance he got away and back to the farm they would be dealing with an armed madman.  One that knew the terrain better than they did.

They arrived at the farm before Font but Russ wasn’t agreeable to waiting when they saw the lights on inside the house.  “He’s not going anywhere,” Milt hissed quietly as he ran after his mate, gun already drawn as they stacked up beside the front door.

“If he gets past us he could bolt into the woods and we’d never find him,” Russ argued back.

Milt gave him an incredulous look, brows raised.  “Really?  I happen to have a good nose y’know.”

“Stuff it wolfie.  We’re goin’ in.”

Milt grumbled but was right behind his partner all the same.  The stairs were right there when they entered and Russ jerked his chin towards them in silent order.  Begrudgingly, Milt split off to go clear the upstairs while Russ worked his way deeper into the house.

Russ held his pistol at the ready, sweeping through the rooms with quick precision.  He had almost cleared everything when he heard the back porch door shut.  It was quiet but not quiet enough.  As Russ popped outside, he noticed a figure ducking into the barn and gave chase.  “Milt!  He’s in the barn!” he called out, pitched low for only wolven ears.

Even if he wasn’t a werewolf, Milt would have heard the next time Russ shouted.  That time it was a pained cry, obviously in trouble.  As he barreled out the back door, Milt saw Font running from the side of the house.  No words needed said as they moved to the entrance of the barn, crouching down by the large door swung partially open.

Russ was kneeling in the middle of the barn in some disgusting hay.  He was holding the side of his face and blood poured from his nose.  Given the shovel in the suspect’s hand Milt could take a guess at what had happened.  “How many?!” he demanded, shaking the shovel threateningly.

“I told you!” Russ spit back.  “I’m alone!”

Font was already on the phone with Guz, updating her on the situation.  Milt was making a circular motion with his hand, informing him to speed it up.  The werewolf didn’t like where this was heading.  Sure enough the suspect pulled a gun, putting it to Russ’ head.

The wolf inside him rolled to the surface and Milt had to choke off the growl in his chest.  He looked back at Font, gaze hardened.  “I’m going into his blind spot.  When I get there, grab his attention and I’ll handle the rest.”

“Are you sure that’s-”

“And what you’re about to see…  Don’t freak out.”  It was a tall order but Milt really didn’t have a choice at the moment.

Font watched as Milt’s bones popped and shifted, twisting him into a creature of pure legend.  He must have paled and he felt sweat break out instantly across his brow.  His eyes were wide as Milt- a giant wolf!- looked at him straight in the face.  “I…  That’s… Wow…”  He swore the wolf rolled his eyes.

And then it was gone, slipping through the door and into the shadows.  Font shook his head, unable to fathom what he was seeing.  There was no denying what was right in front of him and Russ needed them, so the time for freaking out- and hopefully answers- was later.

“If you really think that there’s more people here,” Russ snarked, “then why aren’t you looking out for them?”  Never mind the gun in his face of course.

“Shut up!”  It was clear the man had a mental illness of some sort- delusions, paranoia, maybe a combination of things.  It didn’t matter however.  What did was that Russ was at his mercy.

Milt settled into the man’s blind spot, hunkering down in a ready position.  He glanced over at Font, who was peeking inside, and nodded.  Without hesitation the Detective yelled out to their suspect, drawing his attention.

The man spun around, leveling the gun and firing.  Font had expected it and ducked back, the bullet piercing the barn door harmlessly.  The second the gun was off of Russ, Milt pounced.  He sank his teeth into the suspect’s arm, only biting harder when he screamed in agony, the taste of blood spilling into his mouth.

The gun dropped from his hand and Russ dove for it, rolling onto his back.  “Down!”  The wolf instantly let the man go, dropping onto his belly.  It gave Russ a clear line of fire, putting two rounds straight into the guy’s chest.  He didn’t let the breath out he was holding until his attacker fell over dead.

Milt was on him in an instant, sniffing at his face and letting out a whine.  “I’m fine,” Russ insisted, wincing as he started to sit up.  So perhaps not so fine.

“Russ.”  Font rushed in and took a knee next to him.  “Fuck man, you alright?”

Russ threw him a look but knew it was well deserved.  No doubt his nose was broken from the cheap shot.  Blood was starting to plug his nose up, dribbling down his lips and chin.  There was a salty sting in his one eye that probably meant he’d been cut on his head as well.

Instead, Russ redirected to Milt.  “Go put your damn clothes on before the others get here.”  Milt grumbled but ended up slipping out of the barn after a pointed look.  He groaned as he saw Font’s expression.  “Alright.  Lay it on me.”

“Milt’s a… a…”

“Werewolf.  Yeah.  May wanna keep it to yourself though.”

He motioned for Font to help him up and as his best friend was doing so, he replied, “He’s a _werewolf._ Dude that’s fucking awesome.”

“Russ is right.”  Milt opened the door wider to allow them out.  His clothes were only slightly rumpled and dirty from being shucked onto the ground during his shift.  It was just a good thing he was so controlled with them as shredded clothing would have been hard to explain.  “You can’t say anything.”

“But the team-”

“We’ll tell them eventually, but now isn’t the time.”  Milt slipped an arm around Russ’ waist to help steady him as Font was doing the same with his shoulders- one could never be too careful with head injuries.  “It’s _very dangerous_ that you know,” he stressed.  “It’s a secret that people in power will kill to protect.”

Font nodded.  “I understand.  I won’t say a word.”  As they made the slow trek towards the cars, Font added with a little cheek, “May have some questions though.”

Milt offered a half smile.  “And I’ll answer as best I can.”

For the time being however the conversation was put on hold, the yard filled with flashing lights as the rest of their team arrived.

* * *

“Only you Russ,” Milt lamented as he opened the door to the house, light just starting to streak the sky.

They had taken Russ to the ER to get looked at.  Thankfully the break to the bridge of his nose was a clean one, the doctors resetting it and taping it in place.  There was swelling and bruising around Russ’ eyes- which honestly wasn’t that unusual- and a cut over his left brow that had a couple stitches covered with tape.  Add a minor concussion and Russ had definitely been through the wringer with that shovel to the head.

“Come on,” Milt prodded, sitting Russ at the kitchen island.  “I’ll make you some tea.”

“Coffee,” Russ argued but Milt threw him a look.  Caffeine was a no go and Milt was making him a nice herbal tea.  As he set the kettle on to boil he turned to find Russ giving him a deep look of concentration.  “What is it?”

“We were interrupted earlier,” Russ reminded.  “I was trying to tell you…”  He sighed, looking down at the counter.  When Milt leaned on the other side of the island, hand slipping into Russ’, the man looked back up to meet his gaze.  “I want to be your mate.”

Milt would have accused it of being the concussion and pain meds talking but Russ appeared completely serious.  “You really mean that.”

Russ offered a smirk- if somewhat sleepy one.  “You bet your wolfie ass I do.”  Milt barked a laugh.  “I wanna be a real mate Milt,” Russ continued.  “Want to be here.  With you.”  He squeezed Milt’s hand and added, “Home.”

Milt felt a stab of bittersweetness in his chest, his smile no doubt showing it.  “Home,” he echoed, it taking a moment for the happiness to come through in a more brilliant smile.

The whistle of the kettle interrupted them, Milt taking it off and pouring the hot liquid into two mugs with tea bags in them.  He put them onto the island to steep, walking around to settle in behind Russ.

His arms wrapped around Russ snugly, chin hooked on his shoulder.  Milt couldn’t keep the smile off his face, nuzzling into Russ’ neck as he murmured, “Mate.”  Happy and contented, the wolf finally had what he wanted most of all.

Russ snuggled back further into his embrace, rumbling in return, “Mate.”

/End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. We've got one last fic in the series to go!
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
